SolKat: A Human AU
by CaligoMalumi
Summary: A story about a friendship that blossoms into something more, with many obstacles to overcome along the way
1. Chapter 1

The room was dim as I pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside. I tossed my bags aside and immediately flopped onto my bed. With my head shoved between my pillows, I recalled what happened just a few minutes earlier. There I was, having a good time and eating ice cream with one of my best friends, who I happened to have a crush on. She was so beautiful and friendly, and when she smiled it was like nothing else mattered. And I just had to go and fuck it all up.

I gave her my best smile and said, "Tho Feferi, I wath wondering if you would like to go out with me thometime." Oh my god I'm such an idiot, why would someone like her even consider liking someone like me. I mean, she's the daughter of one of the richest women in the city and I'm just some skinny lisping asshole. As soon as she looked up from her ice cream I knew what her answer would be.

She looked uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry Sollux, but I can't." She had a look of pity on her face, and I couldn't take it. Without a word I got up and walked to my truck, slamming the door behind me. Since my dads were away on a business trip to Japan, I had to stay at my best friend's house instead, so that's where I went.

Tears were silently streaming down my face as I sat up. I hoped Karkat and his mom would be late coming home, I just needed to be by myself for a while. I slipped off my glasses and set them on the bedside table, rubbing the redness from my eyes. I decided it would be best to go to sleep as soon as possible, before Karkat came home and flipped his shit over the mess in our room. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to him yelling, or to clean up for that matter. I looked at the clock next to Karkat's bed. 8:25. Perfect, I should have enough time to shower before they get home. I picked up a pair of sweatpants from a pile of clothes on the floor and headed for the bathroom.

As steam filled the air, I looked at myself in the mirror. No wonder Feferi rejected me, I'm not exactly Mr. Perfect. Who would want my bony ass? My light brown hair absolutely would not cooperate with me no matter what I did, and my heterochromatic eyes didn't do much to help my appearance. I scowled at my reflection and finished undressing. The hot water was welcoming as I stepped into the spray. I almost smiled as the scent of my honey shampoo filled the room. The smell of it reminded me of the honey I used to drizzle over my pancakes when I was little. I wished I could stay in there forever, but sadly Karkat would want to take a shower when he got home and would be pissed if I used up all the hot water. I stepped out and toweled off, pulling on my sweatpants as I opened the door.

"It's about time, asshole." I looked down to see the familiar scowling face of my best friend. Apparently he had been waiting for me to come out of the shower. I shrugged and continued on my way to our room, not really wanting to listen to him complain. He slammed the bathroom door and I heard the water turn on as I sat down on my bed. With a sigh I laid my head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up to my chest. I closed my eyes and thought about Feferi again. Did I do something wrong? Does she like someone else? I drifted off to sleep, wondering if I should have stayed there with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:Thanks for the follows and reviews so far ouo Sorry these chapters are so short, I don't really have much time to write with school any everything :/ I apologize for any errors I made, I do proofread these, but I don't catch everything. Also, the chapters might be coming in a bit slowly because I have so much schoolwork to make up and all that. Anyway, enjoy chapter two! ~CM**

* * *

I woke up to Karkat throwing open the curtains and showering the room in sunlight. I squinted my eyes shut again and tucked my head underneath my pillow to escape from the blinding brightness. I hated the fact that he always woke up at the crack of dawn. Slowly I allowed my eyes to adjust to the sudden illumination and reached for my glasses. Sitting up and swinging my legs out of bed, I looked up to see the familiar face of my pissy best friend.

"You really need to clean this place up." He scowled, motioning to my pile of clothes and overflowing trash can full of crumpled pieces of paper. I just shrugged and stood up, remembering what happened the day before. I looked over at the clock on the dresser. 9:24. How I hated being woken up so early, but you couldn't avoid it with Karkat around. I picked a shirt that was partially sticking out of a drawer and put it on as I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and poured it full of my favorite cereal. I didn't really feel up to making anything else, so I just poured myself some milk and grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table. I was so focused on my Honeycomb that I barely noticed when Karkat stepped in.

"Why aren't you talking to me, assface."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied without looking up from my breakfast.

"Fine, whatever. It's probably just something stupid." He pulled out a bowl and some Cocoa Puffs and sat down across from me. I ignored his comment and we ate the rest of our cereal in silence.

Karkat's mother walked in when I was dropping my bowl in the sink, and as I started to leave to go back to our room to lay in bed all day, she started talking so I paused.

"Karkat, we're going to get your uniforms today." I saw him scowl when she looked away. He hated our school uniforms, he complained that they never fit right. The pants would always drag the ground when he walked, so his mom would have to hem them every year before school started. "We have to be early or we won't get everything we need." She said with a smile. She turned to look at me and added, "Why don't you come with us Sollux, you can get what you need too." I really didn't want to leave the house, but I agreed because I did need to buy supplies for the upcoming school year. "Perfect! Alright boys, we'll leave in 10 minutes." She said enthusiastically. I walked to the bedroom and changed into something I hadn't just picked up from the floor. With a quick glance at my reflection, I opened the door and made my way to the car where I found Karkat and his mom waiting for me.

I climbed into the back seat (because Karkat had taken the passenger's seat yet again) and closed the door behind me. Once Karkat's mother had checked to make sure we all had our seatbelts on, we pulled out of the driveway and set out to the mall. As I stared out the window, I thought to myself, 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.'


End file.
